


You Will Be Mine

by crystalkin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Control Issues, Dominant Anakin, F/M, Shameless Smut, Suitless Darth Vader, master kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalkin/pseuds/crystalkin
Summary: Suitless Vader x Reader | As Padme's handmaiden, you know it's wrong that you've been completely infatuated with her lover since the day you laid eyes on him, Anakin. After they never returned from Mustafar, you're left without direction, haunted by their deaths. To make matters worse, a mysterious masked man who goes by the name of Vader has hired you to be his personal handmaiden.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Original Female Character(s), Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Darth Vader/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking my story out!

You do your best to keep Padme calm, imploring for her to stop pacing around and instead sit. She’s due to give birth soon so this is definitely not the time for her to be stressed. Anakin has left for Mustafar to end the war. Anakin has always come back, year after year, mission after mission. He has never failed and he will not fail again. You hope. Just like Padme, you’re nervous for him, no amount of experience can guarantee a successful return. Obi Wan rushes into the room. A stress filled gaze overpowers his face as he calls out Padme’s name. You remove yourself from their presence. No one has to say anything for you to know this is not a conversation for you to be a part of. You are only Padme’s handmaiden. In fact, they don’t even touch base with you before they leave.

Three days pass. You haven’t heard from Padme and you never will again. 

The three of them never returned from Mustafar and their death certificates were released shortly after their demise. They're dead. Padme, Obi-Wan,  _ Anakin _ . All of them. For years you served Padme and were her closest handmaiden. You’d been the only one entrusted with the knowledge of Padme and Anakin’s marriage and subsequent pregnancy. Padme was so lucky to be the one to snag Anakin. If you’re being honest with yourself, you’ve been attracted to Anakin since the moment you’d laid eyes on him and was sorely disappointed to hear that he’d never return those feelings, as if you actually ever had a chance with him, a Jedi. For years Padme had shared the intimate details of their relationship with you. While you were always excited to gossip with her about Anakin, and his ability to touch her in ways no past boyfriend of hers was ever able to, you couldn’t help but drown in jealousy. For years you wanted to be the one that filled Anakin’s heart and here you are now, filled to the brim with grief.

Coruscant has been in disarray since the Jedi attempted to take siege of the senate. With all the chaos aroused, there’s hardly been any time to find another employer. It’s unlikely you’ll return to Coruscant after you fly to Naboo tomorrow for Padme’s funeral. You go to the Senate Rotunda to pick up your belongings that you’ve left at Padme’s former office.

The building has a deeply disturbing essence to it. The halls have always been crawling with Jedi and now it has none. This only makes you miss Anakin that much more. He died trying to end this conflict, a death you hope is not in vain. You arrive at the front desk to make your presence clear. The administrator looks you up and down.

“Are you here for the new handmaiden position?” The woman asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Are you interviewing for the job?” She replies. You ponder over it for a few seconds. This new job would give you a distraction from reality.

“Yes.”

“Top floor. Lord Vader’s office is across from Emperor Palpatine’s.”  _ Top floor? Lord Vader? _ You didn’t recognize the name, though to be fair you’ve been cooped up with the other handmaidens for the past three days crying and getting Padme’s former belongings ready to be brought back to Naboo. This lord must be powerful given his office is so close to the Emperor’s.  _ Force _ , “Emperor Palpatine” his new title is still so weird to say. You hadn’t realized the position had been for a male master, though you suppose that isn’t a big deal. You ride the elevator to the top floor and knock on the door. A tall man, dressed in a sleek black uniform answered. You could tell this man was muscular and toned through the fabric. His face was covered with a black mask that hid his features. 

-

_ It’s her. Padme’s handmaiden. _ Vader looks at you with confusion, but he doesn’t speak. To be honest, Vader hadn’t thought about you once. Your existence hadn’t even crossed his mind at all in the past few days. But now that you’re here, curiosity envelops him. 

“I’m here for the handmaiden position, Lord Vader.” you say with a slight waver in your voice. Vader smirks. Vader had come to realize that his new appearance spawns apprehension in those he comes into contact with.

“Come in.”

You take a seat at Vader’s desk as he relaxes onto his chair. He stares at you, noting every nervous tick. It pleases him that his very presence evokes fear. 

“What services do you offer?” He asks. His voice modulator changes his voice, making him virtually unrecognizable. Vader doesn’t need his mask but he enjoys the anonymity it provides.

“I was previously Senator Amidala’s handmaiden for several years. I’m very experienced and can perform anything you desire.” You answer. Vader grins. He doubts you meant for your words to come off as anything but professional, but alas, they did not. You seem to realize your mistake as you back track. “I mean, I can clean, cook, organize. That sort of stuff.” 

“Very well. You’re hired.” 

A look of surprise covers your face, but you quickly cover it with a smile. Vader knows you’re perfectly capable of working his needs, besides, you can be his little experiment for now. 

“Thank you. I am very grateful for this opportunity.” 

“Go see my assistant for more details. You move into my penthouse today.”  _ You may not know just yet but you are already mine.  _

You nod and get up from the seat. Vader explores the curves of your body through his mask as you walk out the door.  _ Damn _ . He’d been so caught up with Padme, so encapsulated by her love that he never took notice of you. Padme—that whore who ultimately betrayed him and sided with Obi-Wan. It wouldn’t surprise Vader if it turned out that Padme was fucking Obi-Wan this entire time. Vader had been so shocked on Mustafar by this revelation that he let the two of them go, only for Padme to end up dying in childbirth anyways. You would be different. You would be Vader’s and Vader’s alone. There was something so intoxicating about the idea of taking the person who was always so loyal to Padme. 

-

It doesn’t take long to move into Vader’s penthouse apartment. As a handmaiden you never really had many belongings. His penthouse is beautiful though slightly reminiscent of Padme’s home which emphasized all that you’ve lost just that much more. Anxiety fills you as you mull over the fact that you’ll be working for such a powerful man, but you try and push those intrusive thoughts away. You should be grateful that you’ve been given a new opportunity to show your loyalty to the Republic, a trait Padme always stressed. However, Vader’s presence offers little comfort. Vader must have seen something of praise within you to hire you on the spot. You will not waste this opportunity. 

That night, Lord Vader arrives late. You half expect him to take his mask off. He doesn’t. Not in your presence. You shrug it off and place his dinner on the dining table. He steps up to it, heavy steps follow him. He takes the plate and walks to his office.

“You are dismissed for the night.” He says before closing his office door. 

You enter your bedroom, it’s quaint but you don’t mind. Back on Naboo, you had nothing before Padme took you in. You owed everything to Padme and now that she’s gone, you don’t know what to do with your life. You crawl into bed, too lazy to change into your sleeping gown, and lie on your back. You’re feeling hot even though you shouldn’t be, the apartment is at the perfect temperature, albeit maybe a little too cold. It must be the nerves. You slip out of your handmaiden dress, leaving yourself in nothing but your bra and panties. You need to calm yourself or else you won’t be able to fall asleep. You close your eyes and think of things that give you comfort.  _ Anakin _ . You smile to yourself. You think about his dirty blonde curls you always imagined to be soft and his dimples that managed to cheer you up even when he didn’t know you were upset. You thought about the sculpted ridges of his abs you’d take peaks at when he didn’t know you were watching,  _ force _ , how did he not realize you were practically in love with him. 

You find your hand slipping through the waistband of your underwear. Thoughts of Anakin continue to run through your mind. Your fingers inch to your folds. You bite your lip before succumbing to your desires and sliding into you. Your body relaxes as your finger slides in and out of you, increasing in pace. You let out a small moan, afraid that Vader will hear you if you’re too loud. You insert another finger and have to muffle another moan. You lean your head back, imagining Anakin fucking you with his fingers. You moan out for Anakin, then you remember. He’s gone. Your hand stops moving, leaving that area completely. You turn to your side, tears forming at your eyes as you’re reminded of how the man you have feelings for, is dead. Eventually you fall asleep, dreaming of a world where Anakin is still here. A world where he’s yours. 


	2. Chapter 2

The early morning is quiet. Usually by now you’re helping Padme into one of her dresses, but here you are pacing in your room in small circles. You’d been so blindsided with your new employment status that you forgot to mention you’d need to take the afternoon off to attend Padme’s funeral on Naboo. An icy aura follows Vader and the last thing you wanted was to get on his bad side. You don’t know what he’s capable of and you sure as hell don’t want to find out. You leave your room and wait around in the kitchen for him, unsure of what his appetite is keen for. 

You’ve never served a man before, let alone lived alone with one. As far as you know, you are the only person he shares his penthouse with. However, he has a daily cleaning service that comes in, taking away a lot of your responsibilities. You don’t have to worry about house work, so you’re basically on your hands and knees for Vader. He’s your only responsibility. Speaking of which–Vader exits his bedroom, again wearing his damn mask. Of course you’re curious, but you know better than to demand a face reveal. Perhaps he has an ugly scar he’d like to hide. 

“Good morning, sir,” You greet him. He turns his head in your direction.

“My office assistant told you about the details of this job, yes?” 

“Yes, sir,” You’d be told that Vader will travel a lot and that sometimes you’d accompany him and other times you wouldn’t. Padme was always out and about so this didn’t seem like a huge deal to you. You build up the courage and ask blankly, “Can I get the afternoon off for a private matter?.”

The amount of fear that generates is astounding. You never would have felt this level of danger with Padme. Vader is just standing there. You can feel his eyes piercing into yours. He steps closer to you, far closer than you’re comfortable with. So close, you can feel the heat emanating off of him. 

“Why?” He asks. His voice penetrates you to your core. Wide eyed, you find yourself at a loss for words. You try and swallow your emotions, trying to convince yourself that this fear is irrational. 

“I–I would like to attend Senator Padme’s funeral on Naboo. I already have travel plans and I’ll be back tonight.” 

Vader circles around you, like a wolf hunting its prey. He stops behind you and leans into you ear. 

“You are  _ mine _ .” He says, a deep growl in his voice. “You are loyal to me and me only.” 

“Of course sir.”

“Call me master.” He asserts. 

“Of course... master.” 

“Say you are mine.” Your master leans in even closer to you. A few more inches and your bodies would collide. 

“I am yours, master.” Your voice comes out as a whisper more than anything.

“Tell me that you won’t betray me.” 

“I will never betray you, master.” You say a little too eagerly. Vader steps away, his intoxicating smell leaving along with him. 

“Very well you may attend her funeral, but before you leave meet me in my office.” Vader says, heading for the door. It’s not until he’s long gone and you’ve caught your breath. 

You walk into your room, a room that really belongs to him and slump down on the edge of the bed and think to yourself,  _ what the hell just happened?  _ You pull your underwear down, to find a small pool of wetness, confirming what you expected. Vader had turned you on.  _ What the hell?  _ You quickly take your underwear off and throw it into a corner and slip a new pair on. 

-

An hour before you need to leave Coruscant, you make your way down to meet Vader. He’s in a meeting so you’re left to wait in his office alone. You don’t dare touch anything of his. This clock is ticking, minute by minute. Your master is nowhere to be seen. At this point you’re contemplating whether or not to just go leave for the ship hangar without checking in with Vader first or to not risk your life and stay, missing the funeral. 20 minutes pass, then 30, then 40. At this point you don’t even know if you can make it to the ship in time.

The door opens. Vader walks in. 

“My meeting took longer than I expected. Let’s go.” Vader says. Your brows furrow. You remain in your seat.  _ Let’s go? _

“My apologies Master, but what is happening?” You ask. Then things connect in your brain. 

“I’m escorting you to Naboo. This is not a negotiation. Let’s go.” 

The next thing you know, you’re taking off into space in Vader’s personal aircraft. The trip is quiet. You sit in the seat next to Vader and watch as he focuses on flying through hyperspace. His attention is only on the ship as if the ship is an extension of himself. He reminds you a lot of someone you used to know and you smile to yourself.

-

Vader arrives on Naboo. He never thought he’d ever come back to planet, not since he uncovered the truth about Padme. How she was really his enemy, still, at one point he truly did love her. As much as Vader would love to hate Padme, he doesn’t think he’ll truly be able to. He turns his head and looks at you, the simple handmaiden. You are nothing, you are but a speck in the universe, but you are his speck.

“Thank you for flying me here, but I really need to go get ready for the funeral.” You say. Vader dismisses you, leaving himself alone in the empty spaceship. Vader gazes out the window at the beauty of Naboo. Just a week ago he’d been daydreaming of raising his child here with Padme. He truly was going to leave the Jedi order once the war ended and live a simple life with the wife that encapsulated his life. Everything has changed. He may have lost the Jedi, and Obi-Wan, and Padme, but he ended the war. Granted he got no credit for the war, no, that all went to his master, Palpatine. But if the plan is followed through, Vader will have more power than he could ever imagine. He just needs to wait for the right moment and then Vader can make a glorious return and get the praise he deserves. Until then, he has to busy himself and he can think of a couple things to pass the time. 

-

You and all of Padme’s former handmaidens are in a room, preparing for the funeral. 

“I heard that you got a new job.” Sabe says. You turn to her. Sabe looks unrealistically identical to Padme and for many years acted as her body double. For many years you wished to trade faces with Sabe so that you could have her beauty. 

“Yeah, I’m working for someone who calls himself Lord Vader. He’s got this mask and never takes it off.” You say while applying your make-up.

“A mask?” Some other girls chime in. You explain Vader’s black armor and mask that covers his entire head. You can’t see a single inch of his skin. 

“I bet he’s hot as fuck.” Sabe says. Everyone turns their head to gawk at her and she shrugs it off. “You are all thinking it. I’m just brave enough to say it.” You can feel your cheeks burn and are glad you have the makeup to cover it up. 

“Let’s just drop the subject okay. We’re here for Padme.” You say, immediately silencing the room. 

-

Padme’s funeral is hauntingly ethereal.

It is not until the service is over that you realize that no one will honor Jedi Knight Anakin the way Padme has been honored. There was no funeral for Anakin. There was no memorial. The legacy of the Jedi will be that they betrayed the Republic, but you know in your heart that Anakin would never. 

The reality of the situation finally hits. Padme is gone. She’s dead and will be entombed for the rest of time. Anakin is dead. His body is likely boiled in lava. The Jedi are gone. The Republic as you know it, is fundamentally changed. Everything crumbled in a week. You run to an empty room, before you can shut the door closed, tears are streaming down your face. You can’t do this. You lean against the door, trying to control your breathing but your breaths quicken with every second that passes. You dedicated your entire life to someone who’s ceased to exist. You are nobody. You are only a speck. You try and think of things that bring you comfort but find nothing. You can’t bear to be on Naboo a second longer so you slip out of the room and sneak out the back of the building. You’re still in your funeral garb but you don’t care, you’ll change into your normal uniform when you arrive back in Coruscant. 

You run down to the dock, tears drying in the wind and knock on Vader’s door. It’s dark and cold and you just want to sit down in silence. 

“Master?” You call out when you get no response. You knock again. No response. You circle the ship to find all the lights off. Nobody is home.  _ Where the hell is he?  _ You pace down the dock trying to locate him. Then you catch the reflection of his helmet in an alleyway. You sigh in relief. You rush towards him through the smoky night without thought. By the time you realize your fatal mistake, it’s too late.

Vader stands at the end of a narrow alley. He’s not alone. The first thing your eyes catch is skin. A lot of skin and from what you can tell, none of it belonging to Vader. A girl is propped up between the wall and Vader. She’s strapped herself around his waist. Vader supports her weight with one hand and digs into her thighs with the other. You watch as he grinds against her rhythmically and passionately. 

“Please... please don’t fucking stop,” The girl pleads in between moans.  _ Oh god _ . You recognize that voice.  _ Sabe _ . You realize they aren’t just grinding. They’re fucking. You back up desperate to leave the scene. Vader turns his head and looks at you through his mask. He thrusts into Sabe harder, still staring at you.

You dart away, running back to the ship. You wish you could disappear into thin air and hoped desperately that somehow you’d be flown away and would never have to see Vader, your boss, ever again. You sit down at the steps, mouth agape.  _ How could Sabe do that? And on the day of Padme’s funeral?  _ What a long day it had been and it wasn’t even over yet. 

-

20 minutes pass and by now you’ve calmed down slightly. You’ve convinced yourself that Vader didn’t recognize you through the dark and that naive thought is what kept you from hiding away. Vader comes into view with Sabe nowhere to be seen. It’s impossible to read him so you don’t even try. You stand up to greet him but wait to be spoken to. The lingering silence is too much and you break.

“I’m sorry sir, I had no idea you were preoccupied.” You cry. “I understand if you want to replace me.”  _ I’m sure, Sabe would be a more pleasurable match for you.  _

“I’m not in the habit of dropping those loyal to me. Now come on.” Vader strides past you and enters his ship. You follow suit. The door closes behind you and you absorb the warm atmosphere of the ship. 

“Thank you for not firing me,” You say, unclipping your funeral cloak from your shoulders. Vader chuckles. You momentarily lose your train of thought. His laugh even though it’s garbled through his voice modulator, it’s cute. It almost makes you forget that you saw him hooking up with Padme’s body double only 20 minutes earlier. You buckle down into your seat. “Ready to go home?” 

“We’re not going back to Coruscant.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Really excited about the direction this story is going.

Vader’s ship speeds through space. Stars surround you in all directions. You adjust yourself in your seat. The funeral dress is too thick and hot to allow for any comfort, and you left your original dress back on Naboo. You look ahead, at least taking some sort of comfort in the silence. Conversing with Vader wasn’t exactly at the top of your to-do list, especially considering what you were caught walking in on. You move in your seat again, trying to find a sweet spot, but your awareness of why you’re wearing your dress hangs over you. 

You shoot up from your seat. Vader glances in your direction, but says nothing. 

“I need to use the restroom,” You blurt out. Vader waves his hand, dismissing you. You rush out the cockpit and get to the bathroom. You lock yourself in and slip out of your dress, allowing the cold air to cool your body back down. You take a breath but your lungs still feel closed in. You lean on the sink, looking into the mirror. Your hair is perfectly put, not a hair out of place. Your makeup makes your skin appear dewey and perfect. There are so many products on you, making you feel so fake. You turn the sink handle and scrub your face clean. You take all the pins and ties out of your hair. You don’t care at this point if Vader yells for not meeting a certain standard of beauty, you just need to be able to breathe. You look down at your funeral dress, and dread bubbles up again. You can’t do this. You go through the sink drawers until you find a pair of shears. You shorten the dress and slice the sleeves off. You put the dress back on, already feeling much better and head back to Vader, your master. 

You slump down in your seat. Vader looks you up and down. You look like a mess with your amatuer cut dress and unbrushed hair. 

“I was hot,” You say, finally finding a comfortable position. 

-

You and Vader arrive on a planet called Sirtula. Vader has to meet with some of Palpatine’s acquaintances over his next mission. Vader looks at you. You’d fallen asleep a while ago. You look so soft and angelic, unaware of anything as you swirl in your dreams. Vader almost doesn’t want to wake you up from your slumber. Vader lands his ship, startling you awake. 

“Come with me.” Vader says. Sirtula contains quaint towns all over its surface. You follow Vader through the streets. The street crowds part for Vader. It’s as if they take one gander at him and just know he’s capable of taking anyone down with the sheer will of his power. It won’t take long for Vader’s reputation to build, just as Anakin’s reputation quickly spread. People will love Vader. People will fear Vader. It’s all the same. 

The both of you arrive at a small boutique. A look of confusion washes over your face, but you enter the shop nonetheless with him. A woman of beauty greets them. 

“The lady needs a new dress,” Vader says referring to you. The woman looks you up and down, definitely noticing the poorly cut dress. 

“Of course. We have many options. Feel free to look around.” The saleslady replies. Vader doesn’t shop often. He used to buy a necklace here and there for Padme, but no matter what he’d bring home, she’d always wear the same necklace. The necklace he’d given her when they’d first met. 

“Pick whatever you want.” Vader tells you. You must know better than to argue because you go straight to a rack and start sifting through the dresses. The saleswoman makes eye contact with Vader, she doesn’t turn away. Vader understands quickly what this game is. She’s a fucking site. Her tight, see-through dress showing off her offerings in all the right places. Vader turns to you. You aren’t even a player. No, you’re part of a different game altogether. You’ll have your turn eventually. You take a dress out from one of the racks. It’s a safe choice, nothing compared to the bombshell of the dress the other woman wears. 

“I’ll show you to the dressing rooms,” she says, bringing the two of you to a back room. You enter one of the dressing rooms. The other woman makes eyes at Vader saying nothing, but her sultry stare is deafening compared to the rustling of you getting changed. You are unaware of everything, how cute. You walk out with your new dress, and your old dress folded in your arms, coming in between Vader and the unnamed woman.

“Go back to the ship. I’ll meet you after my meeting. If you get hungry I’ll reimburse you for any credits you spend.” Vader orders you. You nod, turning to leave. “Wait.” You stop. “Leave the dress.” You hand the dress over to the saleswoman and then finally leave. Finally. 

-

You leave the boutique and make your way back to the ship port. You don’t know what to think of Vader’s kindness. You saw the price tag of this dress, it wasn’t exactly cheap. Maybe he doesn’t want his handmaid to look like she just had a mental breakdown in the bathroom of a spaceship. You decide to detour through another street. You’d just spent hours in the ship, and don’t want to go back to it immediately. Maybe you’ll even take up Vader’s offer and grab something to eat. 

As you reach the end of the block, you hear your name being called in an all too familiar voice. You look across the street and see him. His face is partially covered with a hood, but you know what voice all too well to doubt his identity. Yet, you’re in disbelief. You’d looked at his death certificate on the net. He’s supposed to be dead. How is he here?

“Obi-Wan.” You rush over across the street, leaping into his arms. You don’t dare to pull yourself off of him, in case he disappears. “How is this possible?” You exclaim, tears forming at your eyes. Obi-Wan shushes you.

“Not here.” He says softly. He takes you to his ship and sits you down. 

Once you’re alone with Obi Wan, you throw your arms around his body once again. Tears are streaming down your cheeks, a million thoughts flying through your mind. 

“How are you alive?” You cry, as he finally returns the hug. You take in his scent. You hadn’t realized you’d missed it so much. You didn’t spend as much time with him compared to Anakin, but still–you’d consider him a friend. You don’t know how many minutes pass when the hug is broken. You look up, into his eyes, searching for answers. It really is him. 

“Obi-Wan.” You say. He purrs your name back. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Obi-Wan says. You grab his wrist. 

“What do you mean?”

“Vader is dangerous. You must see that.” 

“What do you mean? Do you know something? You didn’t answer my earlier question. How the hell are you alive?” Obi-Wan opens his mouth to say something but no words come out. “Just spit it out.”

“When Padme and I went to Mustafar to help Anakin, it was already much too late. Vader was there and he’d already gotten to Anakin. Vader got Padme too.” 

Your mind stops, unable to process this revelation. There’s no way. 

“Vader? You’re sure?” 

“Yes. I saw him with my own eyes. He’s a Sith. I’m so glad I saw you at Padme’s funeral. Come on, we need to go before he finds us. I cannot allow you to return to him. You will surely meet your end if you stay with him.” Obi Wan says. Fear urges you to agree with him. Leaving now would be the safest option but… you loved Anakin. How can you just stand while Vader receives zero repercussions for murdering the single greatest hero in all the galaxy. No you can’t just leave now. You cannot allow Vader to continue on, when Anakin can no longer.

“What if–what if I killed Vader. I can’t just sit here and do nothing! I must try and avenge Anakin.” 

“Please don’t. I’m begging you. Come with me.” Obi Wan pleads. You stand up, meeting his eyes. 

“No. I’ve come to you in the past about my one-sided feelings for Anakin. You know how much he means– _ meant _ , to me. I can earn Vader’s trust and get him when he’s most vulnerable. Please. I’d rather be dead than do nothing.”

Obi-Wan looks at you with such little faith.

“Did you not hear me? Vader is a Sith. You cannot overpower him.” Obi-Wan counters.

“Maybe not, but I’ll find a way. Please just let me do this. I don’t think he’ll kill me out of the blue. As long as he thinks I’m loyal to him, I’ll be safe. Besides if I change my mind, you’ll come for me, won’t you?”

You hug him again, making note to remember the warmth he gives off, in case you never see him again. 

“Fine. I’ll keep tabs on you and if I think you’re in too deep, I’m pulling you out.”  _ I’m already in too deep.  _ You can’t believe he’s accepted. You kiss him on his cheek, before fully pulling out of the hug. 

“If I ever wear a red dress, it means I need help. Okay?” 

“Alright. I’m going to miss you dearly.” Obi-Wan says, taking your hand and giving it a kiss. 

You smile at him. 

“I’ll see you soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot is thickening...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support for this story! It gives me the spirit to continue this story :)

You spent an hour pacing around the ship trying to wrap your head around the plan you not only committed to but conceptualized all on your own. In fact, there wasn’t exactly a plan to follow. Now, you’re laying down in the backroom trying to relax. You can’t allow Vader to suspect anything is wrong, but even if you’re caught, how much harm can you really end up causing? You don’t know the location of Obi-Wan and no amount of torture will reveal his whereabouts. 

The ship’s entrance opens, breaking the suffocating silence. You’re startled but race to find composure once more. 

“Welcome back, master,” You muster out with as much positivity icing your words as possible. You turn your head to meet him and see that he’s holding a bag. 

“I returned to the boutique and picked up a few more dresses for you on my way back,” Vader says without much intent in his voice. He drops the bag in the corner.

“Thank you,” Your voice wavers and you hope he doesn’t notice. “Are we going back to Coruscant?”

“One more stop and then we go back.”

-

You’re shaken awake as the ship lands on a new planet. You instinctively look to Vader for guidance. Even though you can’t see his face through the mask, you can sense how calm and collected he is and you settle down in your seat. The planet looks like it hasn’t been touched by civilization in a long time if ever. There are trees dotting the surrounding view. 

“Stay here. Don’t you step out of this ship,” Vader warns. Before you know it, Vader is gone and once again, you’re left in the ship alone. 

Your eyes settle on the bag in the corner. He’d gone back and gotten you more clothes when you didn’t need it. Was this an act of kindness? Did he expect something in return? Is this a gift due to your “loyalty”? Questions swirl around your head. It wasn’t always like this. Life was so much simpler when you were just the girl in the back with googly eyes for the star Jedi. Now you’re in a secret battle with a Sith. You wish you had Padme here to put your worries to rest, but Padme is no more. 

Padme was not only your former master, but your best friend. You two were so close and had no secrets between each other except for the one that you were most ashamed of–your love for her husband. You always hated yourself for your forbidden love and tried so hard to move past it but somehow never could. Your loyalties were always first and foremost for Padme, but your heart belonged to Anakin Skywalker. 

You sit back in your seat, close your eyes, and think back to those easier days.

_ You’re at the Senator Rotunda, waiting on Padme who is in a busy meeting when Obi-Wan passed you down the hall. He stops, calling your name. You turn to face him, surprised to see the toothy grin plastered across his face.  _

_ “Obi-Wan,” You say, pulling him into a hug. You had a habit of doing so even though you knew it was inappropriate to do so with a Jedi. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages.” _

_ “That’s because it has been ages, dear. We should catch up. Why don’t we have dinner tonight? I’ll cook you something in my quarters.” _

_ “Are you allowed to?” You ask, searching around for any eavesdroppers. This brings out a laugh from Obi-Wan.  _

_ “I am a Jedi Master, nobody would question my completely virtuous intentions. I just want to catch up with an old friend.” _

_ “In that case, I’ll meet you at 6 tonight–if that’s okay with Padme.”  _

_ At that moment, Padme leaves her meeting room, walking in on this interaction.  _

_ “Oh hello Obi-Wan, what an unexpected surprise,” Padme says, greeting him.  _

_ “Hello there, Senator Amidala. It’s lovely to see you as always. I was just asking your handmaiden to dinner tonight, if that’s alright with you.”  _

_ Padme looks at you. You nod, confirming the plans. _

_ “How could I say no? Of course you may go. Besides, it’ll be nice to have the evening to myself.” _

_ “That’s good to hear. I must be off. Remember my quarters at 6 tonight.” Obi-Wan says before walking away.  _

_ Once he turns the corner, Padme turns to you and giggles. You roll your eyes, and know you will not hear the end of this. It’s not a date, you tell her. But it’s hard to convince someone who’s married to a Jedi that this dinner is nothing more than a catch up.  _

-

_ You and Padme rush to her apartment because one thing’s for sure. If Obi-Wan is back on Coruscant that means– _

_ Anakin peaks out from Padme’s bedroom, takes sight of Padme, and only Padme. He runs to her until she is in his arms. He kisses her up and down, holding her tightly. It is like you are not even in the same realm of existence as them.  _

_ “I’ve missed you so much,” Anakin says in between kisses.  _

_ “We’ll be alone all evening.” Padme whispers, pulling him closer to her, as if that was even possible.  _

_ “We’ll make the most of that.” He runs his hands over her body, feeling all the curves of her body. “You have too many layers on.”  _

_ You take that as your queue to leave. You take the elevator down to the apartment’s lounge and take a seat at the end of the bar.  _

_ “Two shots of whatever’s cheapest,” You say staring down at the table. Anakin didn’t take half a second to look at you. You didn’t expect much from him, but at least a glance. Something to confirm that he acknowledges your existence. Instead, he went straight to his wife. The bartender pours you two shots and you down the first one in one quick flick of the hand. What the hell? You’re literally sulking over a married man, you tell yourself. Yet that doesn’t stop you from downing 5 more shots.  _

_ By the time you’re dropped off at the Jedi Temple, your mind is too far gone. Obi-Wan doesn’t deserve to see you in such an embarrassing state, but you said you’d be there at 6 sharp and dammit you’ll be there at 6 sharp. The Jedi Masters have huge quarters that are basically apartments and even have a balcony with its own landing platform. You stumble out of the taxi, and sludge towards Obi-Wan’s door. You knock twice, or is it three times? It doesn’t matter because the door opens and suddenly, everything seems to stabilize and you don’t feel so imbalanced anymore.  _

_ “Is everything alright?” Obi-Wan asks. Just three unassuming words. Three words that make you break. Tears stream down your cheeks like a broken fountain that can’t stop spouting. “Come in, come in, my dear.”  _

_ Obi-Wan helps you to his couch and sits besides you, leaving an arm wrapped around you. You can’t find it in you to look him in the eyes. You tilt your head into his shoulder as your emotional state seems to have no end. For a moment, you two sit there. Obi-Wan brushes your hair with his fingers as you work through your break down.  _

_ “What happened?” Obi-Wan finally asks.  _

_ “Nothing. It’s dumb. You wouldn’t understand,” You choke out.  _

_ “You are my friend. There’s nothing I would judge you for.” _

_ “You promise?”  _

_ “I promise.” _

_ You let any remaining cries reduce to sniffles and through your drunken state you spit out the secret you’d always been too ashamed to admit to anyone but yourself.  _

_ “I’m in love with Anakin.” You whisper, a final tear rolling down your cheek, landing on Obi-Wan’s collarbone.  _

_ It’s silent for a moment. Obi-Wan obviously calculating the best response, but really, what is there to say other than you’re a stupid girl.  _

_ “Are you with Anakin?” Obi-Wan asks, continuing to hold you closely.  _

_ “No. I never have and I never will,” You say, reality sinking its teeth deeper into you.  _

_ “There’s this Jedi teaching,” Obi-Wan begins. “If you’re ill and need a lotus flower to soothe you but cannot find one, a hibiscus will do the same.”  _

_ You lift your head, slowly turning to meet Obi-Wan’s eyes.  _

_ “What are you saying?”  _

The ship door opens. Heavy footsteps echo into the ship. Vader’s back. You look at the time and realize several hours have passed by. 

“Come here,” Your master commands. You follow his orders, heading at his beck and call. You take him in. His black armor is wet. You watch as a droplet slides down, ultimately hitting the floor and spreading into a tiny puddle. You realize Vader hasn’t been in the rain. “Take the rag, and wipe the blood off me.” He points to a shelf. 

You’ve never touched Lord Vader before, not even his armor. You step closer to Vader, who towers you. His heavy breathing is only somewhat muffled by his mask. You wonder who this man has just killed, if he even is a man. You wonder how many people he’s killed between just now and Anakin. You wonder why you haven’t run away from him yet. You’re so close to him that the droplets of blood slipping down his dark armor land on the hem of your dress and you realize why Vader had bought you replacements. You take the rag and press it against his pectoral region, soaking up the blood. As you clean him from his sin, you wonder how much blood will be on your hands by the end of this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please comment if you'd like to see more ;)

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see more please comment!


End file.
